Die im Dunklen leben
by iome
Summary: Hermine macht an ihrem 17. Geburtstag ein Experiment, dass ungeahnte Auswirkungen auf sie hat. Sowohl ihre Freunde, als auch die Lehrer machen sich nicht ohne Grund Sorgen um sie und schnell zeigt sich, dass nichts aus Zufall geschieht. Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Leser,

kennt mich hier überhaupt noch jemand? Ich habe fast ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr geschrieben, aber jetzt bin ich wieder da mit einer neuen Geschichte. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lang sie werden wird, aber ein paar Kapitel sind schon fertig. Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder die Figuren, noch die Orte, die ihr aus den HP-Büchern wieder erkennt. Nur die Story ist gehört mir.

**Genre:** Drama/ Adventure/ Romance

**

* * *

**

Die im Dunklen leben

**Vorwort**: Was wäre, wenn es die Geschehnisse aus dem sechsten und siebten Band nicht gegeben hätte? Nun, ganz einfach, Harry, Ron und Hermine hätten gerade ein ruhiges sechstes Schuljahr hinter sich gebracht, Dumbledore wäre noch Direktor, Snape noch Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste würde von einem Zauberer namens Alfred McNier unterrichtet und von den Horkruxen hätte noch nie einer gehört. Zu gut Deutsch: Das hier ist ein alternatives Universum!

**1. Kapitel**

Seit Stunden prasselte ununterbrochen der Regen gegen die Fenster und Mauern des Gryffindorturms. Obwohl es Mitte September war und somit eigentlich noch Sommer herrschen sollte, hatte irgendein Wettergott in diesem Jahr scheinbar beschlossen, vom August direkt in den November überzugehen.

Vor wenigen Tagen noch, wusste man selbst in diesem alten und stets etwas zugigen Gemäuern nicht, wie man die Hitze aushalten sollte und nun war es auf einmal richtiggehend kalt. Der Wind pfiff an der Außenseite des Turms entlang und Blitze zuckten ununterbrochen durch die Luft, begleitet von ständigem Donnergrollen.

Hermine ließ resigniert den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und fand sich damit ab, dass ihr Geburtstag wohl eindeutig ins Wasser fallen würde. Seit über sechs Jahren wohnte sie in diesem Turm und noch nie zuvor hatte es ein solch heftiges und vor allem ewig währendes Unwetter gegeben. Das war es also mit dem Besuch im Honigtopf und dem Butterbier bei Madame Rosmerta.

Nun ja, schade, aber leider absolut nicht zu ändern. Wie gut sie auch als Hexe war, auf das Wetter konnte sie ebenso wenig Einfluss nehmen, wie jeder andere Mensch.

Sie beschloss ins Bett zu gehen, damit sie wenigstens nicht länger die mitleidigen Blicke von Ron und Harry ertragen musste, welche genau zu wissen schienen, was in ihr vorging. Also sagte sie „Gute Nacht." zu ihren Freunden und den wenigen anderen Schülern im Gemeinschaftraum und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Seit Beginn des Schuljahres war sie Schulsprecherin und hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer und sogar ein winziges angrenzendes Bad. Eines der wenigen erfreulichen Privilegien, die dieser Job mit sich brachten.

Nicht, dass nicht auch die Möglichkeit Punkte abzuziehen, verlockend war und sicherlich nicht unerfreulich, aber Hermine war viel zu ehrlich, um dieses Privileg jemals zu ihrem Vorteil auszunutzen. Obwohl sie gleich zu Schuljahresbeginn beinahe der Verlockung erlegen wäre.

Wenn eine muggelgeborene überaus intelligente Hexe wie sie, von einem Idioten wie Goyle als dreckiges dummes Schlammblut bezeichnet wird, kann man noch so ehrlich und intelligent sein und doch nicht verhindern, dass einem „Hundert Punkte von Slytherin!" aus dem Mund rutscht. Nur die Tatsache, dass dieses Geschehnis noch vor dem Einstieg in den Hogwartsexpress lag, verhinderte, dass Slytherin das Jahr mit einem tiefen Minusstand begann.

Doch Goyle war ohne Malfoy an seiner Seite, nicht intelligent genug, um zu verstehen, dass der Punktabzug noch nicht griff und stand mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen da. Er starrte Hermine so lange an, bis diese sich umdrehte und ihn einfach stehen ließ. Später im Zug, da hatte Hermine dann gegrübelt, ob sie den Punktabzug noch einmal laut aussprechen sollte, aber sie ließ es sein. Zu sehr feixte sie innerlich noch immer über das blöde Gesicht des tumben Malfoyanhängsels. Das allein war ihr Strafe genug für ihn.

Die Erinnerung an die Herfahrt vor knapp zwei Wochen verblasste, als Hermine ihr Zimmer erreichte und die leise knarrende Tür öffnete. Still und dunkel lag der Raum vor ihr und in diesem Moment dachte sie ein bisschen wehmütig an die Gemeinschaft der anderen Mädchen, die da eine Etage weiter unten in ihren Betten lagen und jeden Abend noch ewig miteinander tratschten. In all den Jahren hatte sie das oft beim Lernen gestört und unzählige Male war sie genervt aufgesprungen und hatte den Raum verlassen. Nun aber war das Gefühl, dieser Gemeinschaft nicht mehr anzugehören, beinahe überwältigend.

Dabei hatte sie in all der Zeit eigentlich nie wirklich dazu gehört. Nicht wie die anderen. Hermine war keines der Mädchen, dass sie Tag und Nacht über Mode, Schminke, Frisuren und das Endlosthema Jungen unterhalten konnte. Genau genommen konnte sie die Mädchen, mit denen sie im Lauf der Jahre freundschaftliche Gespräche geführt hatte, an einer Hand abzählen. Trotzdem fehlte es ihr.

Dieses vertraute Gemurmel im Hintergrund, die Gerüchte, die sie nun immer erst mit Verspätung hörte, die Unordnung im Gemeinschaftsbad, ja selbst die stets präsente Hektik fehlte ihr irgendwie.

Hermine schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Da war sie nun endlich Schulsprecherin, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte und nun schien sie es nicht zu mögen, kam sich ausgegrenzt und mit neuen Aufgaben überladen vor.

Unschlüssig stand sie noch immer in der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und starrte ins Dunkle, dass nur hin und wieder von den Blitzen erhellt wurde, als ihr die Situation bewusst wurde.

Schnell ließ sie die Fackeln an den Wänden aufflammen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Anderen mussten ja nicht noch mitkriegen, wenn sie dumm herumstand und in Depressionen zu versinken drohte.

Ein wenig musste Hermine über sich selbst schmunzeln. Sie hätte es ja ahnen können. Die Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, die Selbstzweifel und das Gefühl allein zu sein, zerrten alljährlich zwei oder drei Mal an ihr. Meist zu Weihnachten, manchmal einfach so, aber immer – wirklich immer – seit sie sich erinnern konnte, waren diese Gefühle ein Begleiter durch ihren eigenen Geburtstag. Sie verstand niemals, wieso das so war, aber in diesem Jahr hatte sie unbewusst versucht, der Sache aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Besuch in Hogsmeade hätte ihr wenig Zeit zum Grübeln gelassen, doch das Wetter hatte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und all die schlechten Gefühle nur noch verstärkt.

Frustriert seufzend ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Es war noch recht früh am Abend und erst in etwa drei Stunden würde sie ein Jahr älter werden, aber ihre alljährliche Geburtstagsdepression war schon anwesend und nahm sie voll in Beschlag. Stunde um Stunde lauschte sie auf das nicht abziehende Gewitter und versank in negativen Gedanken, wie in einem tiefen Sumpf.

Wieder und wieder fragte sie sich, was aus ihr werden würde, nach diesem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. Wieder und wieder sah sie sich als Erwachsene neben Patienten stehen, die mit offenen Mündern vor ihr saßen und ihr schlechte, von Karies zerfressene, Zähne zeigten. Nicht, dass sie es schlimm fand, was ihre Eltern beruflich taten, aber es war nicht ihre Welt. Ganz und gar nicht.

Und trotzdem würde es so kommen. In der Zauberwelt war sie zwar eine talentierte junge Frau, die mit guten Noten glänzte, aber das war auch schon alles. Sie war eine Muggelgeborene, ohne die richtigen Beziehungen, um an eine gute Ausbildungsstelle oder gar einen Studienplatz zu gelangen. Von einer späteren gut bezahlten Arbeit gar nicht erst zu reden. Sie wusste, wie das lief. Muggelgeborene waren – wenn man es auch im Alltag gut tarnte – chancenlos und ungern gesehen, wenn es um erfolgreiche Zukunftsaussichten ging.

Wollte sie in der Zauberwelt bleiben, würde sie stets nur ein kleines Licht sein, was sich so eben über Wasser halten konnte.

Und so wollte Hermine nicht leben. Doch die Vorstellung, ihre Zauberkräfte aufzugeben und in die Welt der Muggel zurückzukehren, war auch nicht wirklich erfreulich. Dort kannte sie auch niemanden und hatte im Gegensatz zur Zauberwelt noch nicht einmal ein paar Freunde.

Andererseits gab es da zumindest ihre Eltern und mit Sicherheit die Möglichkeit erfolgreich zu sein. Die Frage war für Hermine nur, auf welchem Gebiet. Zu gern hätte sie Fluchbrechen, Alte Runen oder sogar Zaubertränke studiert, in der Muggelwelt jedoch fand sie kaum ein Fach, dass ihr Interesse weckte.

Weder Wirtschafts- noch Naturwissenschaften lockten sie und auch ein Medizinstudium schreckte sie mehr ab, als es sie anzog. Neue Sprachen, die sie vielleicht mögen würde, interessierten sie da schon mehr, ebenso, wie die Archäologie, doch beides bot nach dem Studium keine Aussichten auf eine gut bezahlte Arbeit, die sie von ihren Eltern unabhängig werden lassen könnte.

So lag sie also auf dem Bett und grübelte, bis sich ihr immer deutlicher dieses frustrierende Bild in der Zahnarztpraxis ihrer Eltern aufdrängte.

Entschlossen stand Hermine an diesem Punkt auf. Hatte sie sich sonst an solchen Tagen ihren traurigen Gedanken ergeben, so entschied sie diesmal für sich, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas gegen das Bild in ihrem Kopf zu tun. Gegen dieses und all die anderen, die sie als zukünftige gescheiterte Existenz zeigte.

Am Montag würde sie mit ihrer Hauslehrerin sprechen und notfalls mit dem Direktor. Vielleicht konnten diese beiden ihr helfen, einen Studienplatz zu ergattern. Um alles, was danach kam, konnte sie sich immer noch später Sorgen machen.

Mit diesem, bereits wieder etwas weniger depressiven, Gedanken schlief sie endlich ein.

Entgegen aller Erwartungen wurde sie am nächsten Morgen von Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihr Gesicht kitzelten. Zwar hingen noch immer Wolken am Himmel, die von neuem Regen in naher Zukunft kündeten, doch in jenem Moment, als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, sah sie nur ein Stück absolut blauen Himmels.

Gähnend und sich in alle Richtungen streckend wurde sie langsam aber sicher munter und allmählich sickerte nun auch in ihr Gehirn, dass sie jetzt eine erwachsene Hexe war.

Na ja, nicht erwachsener, als einen Tag zuvor, aber zumindest dem Gesetz nach hatte sie jetzt alle Rechte und Pflichten, die ein volljähriger Zauberer hatte.

Das überraschend gute Wetter und die Tatsache, dass sie nun zaubern konnte, wann und wo sie wollte, schoben alle trüben Gedanken des Vorabends beiseite und voller positiver Erwartungen stand sie auf.

Was sie wohl für Geschenke bekommen würde? Sicher hatten ihre Eltern ihr wieder Bücher geschickt und vermutlich Süßigkeiten. Interessanter würden da schon die Geschenke ihrer Freunde sein. Die dachten sich meist in letzter Sekunde noch etwas aus, was sich dann oftmals als eine Verrücktheit, aber genau so oft, als wunderschönes Geschenk erwies.

Voller Ungeduld hüpfte die nun Siebzehnjährige unter die Dusche und erledigte alles im Eiltempo. Kaum war sie im Bad fertig, griff sie wahllos in den Kleiderschrank, in der Hoffnung Sachen zu erwischen, die irgendwie zueinander passen würden. Sie hatte Glück und hielt einen beigefarbenen Pulli in der Hand und ein helle Jeans. Ja, das würde gehen.

Noch immer voller Elan warf sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, erneuerte die Bannsprüche und flitzte die Treppe hinunter. Harry und Ron würden sicherlich schon mit den Geschenken auf sie warten.

Doch im Gemeinschaftsraum war nur ein Zweitklässler, der gegen sich selbst eine Runde Zauberschach spielte. Er sah kurz auf, nickte der älteren Schülerin zu und widmete sich dann wieder den kleinen Figuren auf dem Schachbrett.

Hermine sah sich erstaunt um. An jedem anderen Samstagmorgen war der Gemeinschaftsraum mit lärmenden Schülern gefüllt, wann immer man ihn auch betrat. Heute dagegen herrschte gähnende Leere. Sie wunderte sich noch einen Moment lang, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und verließ durch das Portraitloch den Raum. Dann würde sie die anderen halt beim Frühstück treffen.

Aber auch das sollte sich wenig später als Irrtum herausstellen. Am Gryffindortisch saßen zwar jede Menge Schüler und einige gratulierten ihr sogar, aber von ihren Freunden fehlte noch immer jede Spur. Also aß sie so schnell sie eben konnte und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach ihnen.

Hermine versuchte es im Raum der Wünsche, auf dem Astronomieturm und noch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sie daran zu zweifeln begann, dass die beiden wirklich noch in der Schule waren. Also schnappte sie sich eine Jacke und beschloss – mittlerweile wieder leicht deprimiert – es bei Hagrid und am See zu versuchen, Wenn sie auch da nicht auf Harry, Ron oder Ginny stieß, würde sie die Suche definitiv aufgeben und die Freunde eben Freunde sein lassen.

Tatsächlich hatte sie dann auch an keinem der genannten Orte Glück und ging überaus angesäuert den Weg zurück zum Portal. Das war schon sehr nett, was die drei da abzogen! Sie ließen sie an ihrem Geburtstag Mutterseelen allein und hatten ihr noch nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Na die würden zu ihren Geburtstagen auch ihr blaues Wunder erleben!

Hermine stellte für sich selbst fest, dass sie noch nie ein Mensch gewesen war, der immer und überall im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte, aber am Geburtstag und noch dazu am wichtigsten Geburtstag, von den besten Freunden vergessen worden zu sein, das tat verdammt weh.

Aber sie würde kein Trübsal blasen und auch noch zeigen, dass sie das verletzte. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Und so ging sie den Gang zur Bibliothek hinauf, warf ihre Jacke über die Lehne eines Stuhls und zog sich zwei Bücher über den magischen siebzehnten Geburtstag aus dem Regal, dass Madame Pince ihr kurz zuvor gezeigt hatte.

Wenn schon niemand sonst sich mit diesem Tag auseinandersetzte, dann würde sie das eben selbst tun.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinute

Wenn ihr Interesse an der Story habt, hinterlasst mir einfach ein kleines Review. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen.


	2. Chapter 2

Meine lieben Leser,

wow, ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass mich noch so viele hier kennen und gleich in meine Geschichte einsteigen. Deshalb habe ich mich über die vielen Reviews sehr gefreut und gebe euch allen ein Butterbier aus. Das gibt es natürlich auch für alle neuen Leser, die mich noch nicht so lange kennen, denn über euch freue ich mich mindestens genauso. Und nun viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel! Eure Iome

**2. Kapitel**

Stundenlang vertiefte sich Hermine in die Schätze, die die Schulbibliothek hergab. Sie las über früher gebräuchliche magische Rituale am 17. Geburtstag, wunderte sich über so manche davon und war von anderen fasziniert. Zum Beispiel gab es auch eines, dass einem an diesem besonderen Tag die Möglichkeit gab, einen Blick zehn Jahre in die Zukunft zu werfen.

Normalerweise interessierte sich Hermine nicht für diesen Hokuspokus namens Wahrsagerei, aber dieses Ritual schien ihr weniger mit Hellsicht – für welche sie völlig unbegabt war – als mit einem mächtigen Zeitreisezauber zu tun zu haben. Außerdem war an diesem Zauber einiges ungewöhnlich. Zum einen bestand der Zauber nicht aus einem einzigen Spruch, sondern aus vier speraten Elementen, zum anderen war der Text nicht in Latein geschrieben, wie ein jeder Zauber, den Hermine in ihrem Leben jemals angewandt hatte, sondern in Schottisch, beziehungsweise einer alten Variante davon, die ihr das Lesen unmöglich machte. Nur die englische Übersetzung dazu hatte ihr verraten, um was für Sprüche es sich eigentlich handelte.

Fast sofort war Hermine von der Möglichkeit begeistert ihre Zukunft sehen zu können. Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken an ihre immer noch untergetauchten Freunde zu verschwenden, schrieb sie sich die zungenbrecherischen Sprüche, sowie deren Reihenfolge auf, notierte sich die nötigen Bewegungen des Zauberstabes dazu und verließ dann eilig die Bibliothek.

Bevor sie ihre Räume betrat dachte sie kurz an Hogsmeade und die Möglichkeit, dass Ron und Harry dort vielleicht auf sie warteten, doch sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken. Zum einen hatte sie jetzt einfach keine Lust mehr Geburtstag mit irgendwem zu feiern und zum anderen wollte sie dieses Ritual durchführen. Ein Blick nach vorn würde ihr sicherlich gut tun.

Schnell huschte sie in ihr Zimmer, griff nach ein paar Utensilien, die sie später brauchen würde und rauschte auch schon wieder davon.

Etwa zu dieser Zeit hatten Hermines Freunde die gröbsten Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen, die für die Geburtstagsfeier am Nachmittag von Nöten waren. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Getränke und das Essen, doch beides würden sie nachher schon noch rechtzeitig herbei schaffen. Dank Harrys guter Verbindungen in die Küche, stellte das kein Problem dar.

Für Musik hatte ebenfalls Harry gesorgt, in dem er einen alten eigentlich handbetriebenen Plattenspieler so verzaubert hatte, dass er moderne Partymusik von sich geben würde, sobald die Feier richtig begann. Er war ganz stolz auf seine Leistung und selbst Ron nickte anerkennend.

Er und seine Schwester hatten sich um die Dekoration des Raumes gekümmert. Bald würde es also losgehen und wenn alle Gäste da waren, würden sie Hermine holen. Vermutlich hatte sie sich den ganzen Tag gewundert, warum ihr kaum jemand gratulierte und vor allem, wo der Rest der Clique wohl steckte, aber das würden sie mit dieser Fete gleich wieder ausbügeln und spätestens wenn sie sah, dass beinahe der gesamte siebte Jahrgang – die Slytherins selbstverständlich ausgenommen - mit ihr feiern wollte, würde sie sich ganz sicherlich freuen. Zum Glück war es eine von McGonagall genehmigte Feier, die einzig und allein Hermine verborgen bleiben musste, bis sie überrascht wurde. Die Hauslehrerin hatte in Absprache mit dem Direktor zugelassen, dass ein zurzeit ungenutzter Klassenraum in der dritten Etage für ein paar Stunden zu einer kleinen Diskothek wurde. Was das Geburtstagskind dazu wohl sagen würde?

Doch Hermine hatte für den Nachmittag und auch für den Abend andere Pläne. Sie war auf dem Weg in den Verbotenen Wald und wusste genau, wohin sie dort wollte. Es gab eine kleine Lichtung nur etwa fünfzehn Gehminuten vom Waldrand entfernt. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie dieses Plätzchen mit ihren Freunden zusammen auf einem nächtlichen Streifzug entdeckt und es war ihr in guter Erinnerung geblieben. Sie musste grinsen, als sie an die wilde Knutscherei mit Seamus und an Rons eifersüchtige Blicke dachte. Seamus war eigentlich gar nicht ihr Fall und außer diesem einen Abend im Wald verband sie auch nichts miteinander, aber immerhin war dank ihm die Grundlage dafür gelegt worden, dass Ron im Laufe der Zeit verstand, dass sie nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn hegt.

Bald schon war Hermine am Rand des Waldes angekommen und sah sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um, bevor sie in Windeseile hineinschlüpfte, als sie sicher war, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurde.

Die Bäume schirmten sie beinahe sofort vom Tageslicht ab und sie sah nur undeutlich, wo sie ihre Füße hinsetzte. Erst nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse angepasst hatten, sah sie den wenig benutzten Weg und seine Abzweigungen.

Zum Glück brauchte sie nur einmal abzubiegen und konnte sich deshalb nicht verlaufen. Der Verbotene Wald war unheimlich und zu großen Teilen auch gefährlich. Nur selten brach Hermine deshalb die Regel nicht hineinzugehen. Doch heute war es etwas anderes. Da sowieso niemand an sie zu denken schien, war es nur recht und billig, sich zu verdünnisieren. Außerdem war sie schon öfter hier gewesen und nicht ein einzige mal war ihr in diesem Teil des Waldes etwas Unheimliches oder gar Gefährliches begegnet. Im Gegenteil: Es gab kaum ein Fleckchen Erde, dass ihr friedlicher schien, als der kleine Hügel, der schon bald vor ihr auftauchte.

Vor hier hatte sie schon ein paar Mal den Sonnenuntergang betrachtet und jedes Mal war es wunderschön gewesen.

Bis zum Sonnenuntergang würde es heute noch einige Zeit dauern. Die Sonne hatte zwar den Zenit schon überschritten, doch es war immer noch Nachmittag, als sie den höchsten Punkt des Hügels erreichte. In Wirklichkeit handelte es sich nicht einmal um einen Hügel, sondern es war es nicht mehr als eine kleine Erdaufwerfung, aber es reichte, um ihr einen freien Blick über die umliegenden Bäume zu gewähren und ebenso eine grandiosen Ausblick auf die schneebedeckten Berge weit im Norden. Wenn sie sich jetzt umdrehte, würde sie Hogwarts im Sonnenlicht glänzen sehen, doch auf diesen Anblick hatte sie heute keine Lust. Die Schule und die Personen, die sich dort befanden, wollte sie mehr oder minder gern aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen. Die Wut auf ihre Freunde hatte auf dem Weg hierher deutlich zugenommen. Sie hoffte, durch den Anblick der wilden unangetasteten Natur um sie herum, würde dieses Gefühl vertrieben. Also setzte sie sich ins noch feuchte Gras, winkelte die Knie an und starrte auf die Berge.

Es war ein faszinierender Anblick, die großen grauen, regenschweren Wolken darüber hinweg ziehen zu sehen und nicht minder faszinierend war der Anblick der wogenden Baumspitzen des riesigen Verbotenen Waldes, die von einem leichten Wind sanft hin und hergeschaukelt wurden.

Minutenlang ergötzte sich Hermine am Schauspiel der Natur, blickte in den Himmel und ließ alle unangenehmen Gedanken von sich abperlen. Erst als sie auch durch ihren Mantel hindurch den Wind spürte und ihr mehrmals die Haare ins Gesicht wehten, erhob sie sich wieder und ging auf der anderen Seite des Hügels hinab auf die Lichtung, die ihr eigentliches Ziel gewesen war.

Hier ruhte der Wind, wurde von den Bäumen abgehalten und ließ diesen Ort ruhiger und gemütlicher erscheinen. Vereinzelt wuchsen auf der Lichtung einige Büsche und es gab einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, auf den sich Hermine nun niederließ. Hier hatte sie mit Seamus, Ron und Harry gesessen und wieder musste sie grinsen, bei der Erinnerung daran. Dieser erste nächtliche Streifzug damals vor fast einem Jahr, hatte ihr viel Angst gemacht, denn die Gefahr erwischt zu werden war nichts im Vergleich zu der Gefahr im Verboten Wald von irgendeiner unbekannten Kreatur verspeist zu werden. Doch Ron hatte darauf bestanden, scheinbar um seinen Mut und seine Männlichkeit zu beweisen, und hatte seinen Willen bekommen.

Sie waren zu beinahe mitternächtlicher Stunde aus dem Schloss geschlichen, hatten ihre Wanderung über die Wiesen des Schlossgeländes fortgesetzt und danach musste sich auch Hermine nie wieder feige nennen lassen. Ron zeigen zu können, dass er bei ihr keine Chance hatte, war da fast nur noch ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt gewesen.

Seamus war nett und mit ihm auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen, war es auch gewesen. Zum Glück hatte er in dem Kuss, genau wie sie selbst, nichts weiter gesehen, als einen Kuss und sie waren nach wie vor Freunde.

Die einzige wenig erbauliche Nachwirkung des nächtlichen Abenteuers, hatte sich erst am nächsten Tag gezeigt. Ausgerechnet in Snapes Unterricht war Hermine für einen Augenblick unaufmerksam gewesen und hatte die Gedanken zum Vorabend schweifen lassen. Natürlich hatte Snape sofort die Chance ergriffen, die ewige Besserwisserin, wie er sie seit jeher nannte, vor der Klasse vorzuführen. Er stellte ihr eine Frage, die seine Ausführungen betraf. Hermine hatte kaum die Frage wahrgenommen, geschweige denn die vorherigen Erklärungen und hatte keine Antwort parat. Zum ersten mal in sechs Schuljahren. Es hatte Gryffindor 30 Punkte Abzug beschert und ihr den wochenlangen Spott der Slytherins.

Doch auch das war vorbei und nun wurde wieder den üblichen Verdächtigen, wie beispielsweise Neville, übel mitgespielt. Neville tat Hermine oftmals leid. Er war ein netter Junge, wenn auch kaum mehr als das, aber er war weder auf den Kopf gefallen, noch war er so trottelig, wie er oftmals wirkte. Zumindest solang keine Mädchen und vorzugsweise auch keine Lehrer – insbesondere Professor Snape – in seiner Nähe waren.

Hermine seufzte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nun doch die ganze Zeit wieder über ihre Freunde und Klassenkameraden nachgedacht hatte. Deshalb war sie nicht hier und wenn sie jetzt nicht damit aufhörte, würde sie vermutlich den Zeitpunkt für das Ritual verpassen.

Sie stand von dem Baumstumpf auf, lief ein paar Schritte über die Lichtung, um den besten Platz für ihr Ansinnen zu finden und ließ sich auf ihrem Umhang nieder. Sie packte den Zettel mit den Beschwörungen und ihren Zauberstab aus, legte die Dinge, die sie aus ihrem Zimmer mitgebracht hatte dazu und las sich die Sprüche noch einmal durch.

Es schien alles ganz einfach zu sein, auch wenn der Artikel in der Bibliothek darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass es sich um ein mächtiges Ritual handelte, mit dem man nicht leichtfertig umgehen sollte. Nun, leichtfertig war Hermine nicht und sobald sie die Sprüche auswendig konnte, übte sie noch ein paar Mal die dazugehörigen Zauberstabbewegungen und konnte dann nichts weiter tun, als auf den richtigen Moment zu warten.

Dieser Moment kam, als die Dämmerung allmählich einsetzte und die Schatten der Bäume länger wurden. Auf freiem Gelände würde es noch lange hell sein, doch hier im Wald machte sich das abnehmende Licht sofort bemerkbar.

Hermine ergriff also zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihren Zauberstab, sowie die Armbanduhr, die ihr von ihrem Vater geschenkt worden war, die Goldkette, die sie von ihrer Mutter hatte und zuletzt noch ein Foto von sich und ihren Freunden. Diese Dinge symbolisierten ihre Familie und ihre Freunde, wie es für den Zauber notwendig war. Mit der linken Hand hielt sie sie der untergehenden Sonne entgegen und begann mit dem Ritual, indem sie ihren Zauberstab wie einen Peitschenhieb von oben nach unten durch die Luft sausen ließ während ihr die ungewohnten Worte in Altschottisch beinahe mühelos über die Lippen kamen.

Kaum hatte sie den ersten Spruch beendet, spürte sie ein Flimmern und Flirren um sich herum und mit jedem der erforderlichen vier Sprüche, merkte sie, wie die Luft um sie herum mehr und mehr zu schwirren begann. Es war, als würden sich ihr Körper und ihre Kleidung elektrisch aufladen. Am Anfang erschien es ihr noch ganz harmlos, doch je länger sie es fühlte, desto aufgeregter wurde sie. Macht schien beinahe greifbar um sie herum zu entstehen und eine nicht ungegründete Angst bemächtigte sich ihrer. Trotzdem sprach sie auch den letzten Zauber aus und wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah.

Das Buch hatte keine Auskunft darüber gegeben, wie Hermine die Zukunft sehen sollte und so stand sie still und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Jedes einzelne Haar an ihrem Körper hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und ihr ganzer Körper schien zu beben, doch trotz der unnatürlichen Spannung in ihr und um sie, nahm sie keine offensichtliche Wirkung des Zaubers wahr.

Minutenlang stand Hermine still auf der Lichtung während sich die Schatten immer schneller auf sie zu bewegten. Sie traute sich nicht sich zu regen, doch nach und nach spürte sie, wie die Macht um sie herum versickerte, wie die Macht, die kurzzeitig in ihren Adern gebebt hatte ihren Körper wieder verließ.

Frustriert seufzte sie und verfluchte diesen blöden Geburtstag. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts Gutes war heute passiert. Und das sollte sich so schnell auch nicht ändern.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Liebe Ava, ich freue mich, dass Du mitliest und dass Dir der Anfang gefällt. Bisher habe ich ja noch gar nicht so richtig verraten, um was es eigentlich geht. Mal schauen, ob der eine oder andere Leser nach diesem Kapitel vielleicht schon etwas erahnt. Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen.

**

* * *

**

3. Kapitel

In dem Moment, da Hermine entschied, jetzt möglichst schnell zum Schloss zurückzukehren, da schien sich die Welt gegen sie zu verschwören. Sie hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende geführt, als es plötzlich wie aus Eimern zu gießen begann. In Windeseile nahm sie all ihre Sachen an sich und versuchte sich mit dem Mantel so gut es ging vor dem plötzlichen kalten Regen zu schützen. Ihr fiel der Zauber ein, der eine imprägnierende Wirkung hatte und sie sprach ihn aus, doch sie musste ihn falsch in Erinnerung haben, denn es geschah nichts.

Sie versuchte es noch einmal erfolglos, gab aber dann auf, da sie ohnehin schon bis auf die Haut durchnässt war und rannte über den Hügel zurück Richtung Hogwarts. Als sie endlich im Schutz der alten Bäume ankam, war der Regen zwar erträglicher, aber der Weg vollkommen unsichtbar.

Sie schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und sprach „Lumos". Seltsamerweise passierte schon wieder nichts.

Nicht ein Lichtfunke.

Nicht einmal ein Zucken!

Es war seltsam. Wann immer sie sonst ihren Stab in der Hand gehalten hatte, war ein warmes Gefühl der Sicherheit durch sie hindurch gelaufen und hatte ihr Zuversicht vermittelt. Diese kam ihr jedoch gerade vollkommen abhanden und ihr drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass ihr Zauberstab bei diesem völlig sinnlosen Ritual Schaden genommen haben musste.

Sie verfluchte lauthals ihre eigene Dummheit, probierte noch ein paar Mal den Spruch, der ihr Licht bringen sollte und auch einige anderen, aber dann gab sie endgültig auf, setzte ängstlich einen Fuß vor den anderen und ging in die Richtung, aus der sie glaubte, gekommen zu sein.

Der Marsch durch den inzwischen stockdunklen Wald dauerte eine Ewigkeit. Die Dunkelheit allein hätte ihr keine allzu große Angst gemacht, doch die Geräusche um sie herum machten sie beinahe wahnsinnig. Klackern und Schnauben war zu hören, ebenso, wie knackende Äste und leise Schreie irgendeiner Vogelart. Die perfekte Mischung für ein Gruselkabinett. Dazu kam, dass sie während des gesamten Weges das Gefühl nicht loswurde, verfolgt zu werden. Ihre Angst vor dem Wald und seinen Bewohnern wuchs mit jedem Schritt und schon deshalb war Hermine noch niemals im Leben so froh gewesen, wie in jenem Moment, da sie merkte, dass sie an Hagrids Hütte herauskam.

Von ihrem eigentlichen Rückweg war sie meilenweit entfernt, doch die Hütte dort mit leuchtenden Fenstern zu sehen, war wie das Erwachen aus einem verdammt schlechten Albtraum. Hermine atmete hörbar auf und beschloss bei ihrem großen Freund zu klopfen und ihn zu bitten, sie zum Schloss zu bringen. Zum einen war inzwischen sicherlich schon Sperrstunde und zum anderen schlotterten ihr einfach noch zu sehr die Knie. Sie wollte heute ohne Begleitung nirgendwo mehr hin.

Hagrid reagierte auf ihr Anklopfen sofort und machte eine erfreute Miene, als er sah, wer vor seiner Tür stand. Diese verfinsterte sich allerdings etwas, als er erkannte, dass sie schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte.

Schnell und ohne überflüssige Fragen zu stellen, zog er sie in den Wohnraum hinein und schob sie erst einmal vor das prasselnde Feuer. Dann scheuchte er Fang von seinem Platz, griff die Decke, auf der der Saurüde bisher gesessen hatte und legte sie Hermine um die Schultern. Der Stoff stank entsetzlich, doch das war Hermine in diesem Moment egal. Die Decke war warm und nur darauf kam es an.

Hagrid hatte noch kein Wort zu ihr gesagt und wartete damit auch, bis die Zähne seines unerwarteten Gastes nicht mehr klappernd aufeinander schlugen. Erst dann packte er eine seiner großen Hände auf ihre Schultern und drehte sie zu sich. „Nun mal raus mit der Sprache, Mine: Was machst'e denn hier und warum läufst Du allein um diese Zeit draußen rum, wo Du doch längst schon in Deinem Bett liegen müsstest?"

Schuldbewusst senkte Hermine den Kopf. Hagrid war ein sehr gutmütiger Mensch und so leicht konnte ihn nichts aus der Bahn werfen, doch wenn er sich Sorgen um jemanden machte, dann führte das dazu, dass er streng wurde, wie jeder andere Lehrer auch. Dies war so ein Moment und Hermine war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er damit durchaus Recht hatte. Für eine Sekunde wollte sie ihm die ganze Wahrheit sagen, ihm von dem dummen Zauber auf der Lichtung erzählen und dem furchtbaren Weg aus dem Wald heraus, doch dann sah sie ein, dass es Unsinn war, sich noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Sie tat, was ihre Freunde vermutlich in derselben Situation auch getan hätten: Sie ließ ein paar Dinge weg. „Weißt Du, Hagrid, ich war traurig, weil Harry und Ron sich heute überhaupt nicht um mich gekümmert haben und bin den ganzen Abend über das Schlossgelände gelaufen. Dann hat mich der Regen erwischt und Du warst viel näher, als das Schloss. Das ist alles."

„Glaubst Du, nur weil ich ein Halbriese bin, krieg ich nicht mit, wenn Du mich anlügst?" Sein Tonfall war noch strenger, als bisher, seine Wortwahl und Aussprache geschliffener, als sonst. „Harry, Ron, Ginny und überhaupt Dein halber Jahrgang waren schon vor Stunden auf der Suche nach Dir. Sie haben Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern nicht gesagt, dass Du verschwunden bist, aber mir hat Ron es erzählt. Und von wegen sie kümmern sich nicht um Dich. Die haben eine Party für Dich geschmissen und Du warst die Einzige, die nicht da war." Er legt eine kleine Pause ein und Hermine schaute ihn sprachlos an. „Weißt Du, Hermine, so kenne ich Dich gar nich'."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie zuerst tun sollte: Vor Scham im Boden versinken, weil Hagrid sie durchschaut hatte, oder sich selbst ohrfeigen, weil sie wirklich geglaubt hatte, ihre Freunde hätten sie vergessen. Sie schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Als keine Gefahr mehr bestand, dass sie losheulen würde, sagte sie ganz leise. „Es tut mir leid. Ich war heute ganz schön dumm. Ich war sicher, dass sie mich vergessen haben und habe mich in den Wald geschlichen, um ein bisschen allein zu sein."

Hagrid atmete hektisch ein. „Du warst im Wald? Ja bist Du denn verrückt, Mädchen? Wie kannst Du allein da reinmarschieren? Das ist nicht nur gefährlich, das ist verantwortungslos!"

„Ich weiß! Ich sag doch, ich war dumm. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Hagrid, ich wollte doch nicht, dass sich jemand wegen mir Sorgen macht." Nun waren die Tränen doch nicht mehr zurückzuhalten und Hagrid zog das heulende und frierende Mädchen an sich und tröstet sie, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Is' schon gut Hermine. Ich weiß ja, dass Du uns nich' mit Absicht so'n Schrecken eingejagt hast. Komm, ich bring Dich jetzt hoch und dann kannst Du erstma' schlafen. Morgen sprichst Du Dich dann mit Deinen Freunden aus und dann is' alles wieder in Ordnung."

Hermine nickte und war dem Wildhüter unendlich dankbar. Er war wirklich ein guter Kerl und immer da, wenn man einen Freund brauchte.

Die nächsten Minuten liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie das große Portal erreichten. Hagrid strich Hermine noch einmal über den Kopf, sagte ihr, sie solle selbigen nicht hängen lassen und war schon ein paar Schritte weg, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Er kam zurück, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und hielt ihr plötzlich ein in Zeitungspapier gewickeltes Päckchen hin. „Hier, is' für Dich. Hast doch heute Geburtstag. Alles Gute und nu' verschwind schon, damit Deine Freunde nicht noch zum Direktor gehen und eine Suchaktion starten. Los, los!"

Hermine saß das Geschenk an und dann zu Hagrid hinauf, ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn einfach nur. Das erste Lächeln des Tages schlich sich in ihr Gesicht, als sie leise „Danke!" flüsterte.

Hagrid ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, bis sie im Schloss verschwunden war und nahm dann den Rückweg in Angriff. Hier ging es schon manchmal verrückt zu. Jetzt fing sogar schon Hermine an, Dummheiten zu machen.

Kaum hatte Hermine die Eingangshalle betreten, stand Ron plötzlich vor ihr und auch Harry tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf. Die beiden hatten sich unter dem Tarnmantel von Harry verborgen und waren gerade auf dem Weg gewesen, sie noch einmal zu suchen. Nun standen sie ihr gegenüber und konnten beide gar nicht fassen, dass ihre Freundin auf einmal wieder da war.

Ron wollte etwas sagen, wurde jedoch sofort von Harry angeraunzt, er solle still sein. Dann zog er Hermine zu ihnen und streifte in Windeseile den Tarnumhang über sie alle drei. Das geschah keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn nur wenige Sekunden später kam Filch durch die Halle geschlurft und sah sich misstrauisch um, bevor er eine Treppe nach oben nahm und dort weiter nach Unruhestiftern suchte.

Erst als seine Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren, atmeten die drei Freunde auf und Harry fragte Hermine endlich, wo sie jetzt hergekommen sei. Die wahrheitsgemäße Antwort, sie komme von Hagrid, entlockte den Jungen nur ein müdes Lachen. „Da waren wir vorhin und da warst Du nicht. Warum lügst Du uns an Hermine?"

„Hör zu, Harry, ich war eben bei Hagrid und ich lüge nicht. Den Rest erzähle ich euch später. Los lasst uns jetzt nach oben gehen, bevor wir hier doch noch erwischt werden." Die Jungen bewegten sich nicht und gaben auch keine Antwort.

„Bitte Jungs! Ich schwöre euch, ich werde euch alles erzählen!"

Ron murrte irgendwas, dass er das erst sehen wollte, aber letztlich setzten sie sich dann doch in Bewegung. Es war extrem eng unter dem Umhang, doch irgendwie schafften sie es nach oben und in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein.

Dort waren sie allein, denn mittlerweile war es fast ein Uhr Nachts und morgen war Unterricht.

Harry zog den Tarnumhang herunter und steckte ihn weg. Niemand sprach ein Wort und obwohl den Jungs Fragen auf den Lippe brannten, schwiegen sie und musterten Hermine nur mit skeptischem Blick. Sie hatte sich den noch immer nassen Umhang ausgezogen und stand nun vom Feuer des großen Kamins, um endlich warme Hände zu bekommen. Die Blicke ihrer Freunde bemerkte sie durchaus, wusste jedoch nicht, ob sie schon bereit war, sich den Fragen zu stellen, die hinter diesen Blicken lauerten.

Irgendwann wurde das Schweigen jedoch unerträglich und lag schwer wie Blei auf ihnen allen. Gerade als Hermine beschloss zu reden, sprach Ron sie an. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Du uns vorhin versprochen hast, zu erzählen, wo Du warst." Seine Aussage war gleichzeitig die Frage, ob sie dazu bereit war, wie auch die Aufforderung, endlich damit herauszurücken, warum sie an ihrem Geburtstag einfach verschwand.

Hermine drehte sich zu Ron und Harry um, sah die zwei noch einen Moment an, in dem sie sich sammelte und schüttelte dann erst einmal den Kopf. „Jungs, es tut mir so leid! Ich hab doch gedacht, ihr hättet mich vergessen."

Harry zog irritiert eine Augenbraue nach oben und imitierte damit unbewusst die Mimik eines gewissen Zaubertränkelehrers. „Willst Du uns veralbern? Wie kannst Du nur so was von uns denken? Wir haben Dich noch nie vergessen und über Deinen Geburtstag haben wir doch so oft gesprochen. Du musst doch gewusst haben, dass wir nur verschwunden waren, weil wir noch was vorzubereiten hatten."

Noch einmal schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein. Wisst ihr, ich denke ich hab gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich war nur so wütend und dann bin ich in die Bibliothek gegangen und ..." Sie geriet ins Stocken. Harry sah sie noch immer skeptisch an.

„Mensch, schau doch nicht so, Harry! Denkst Du denn, wenn ich damit gerechnet hätte, dass ihr eine Party für mich schmeißt, wär' ich in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen?"

Sowohl Ron, als auch Harry atmeten scharf ein und fragten beinahe gleichzeitig und nicht gerade leise. „Du bist was?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Liebe Leser,

eigentlich wollte ich schon vor einer Woche ein neues Kapitel online stellen. Leider ist das an reinem Zeitmangel gescheitert. Mir ist nämlich etwas Erfreuliches passiert: Ich habe an der Arbeit ein neues und richtig wichtiges Projekt in meine Verantwortung bekommen. Das fordert natürlich fast ununterbrochen meine Aufmerksamkeit und das wird sich wohl auch in den nächsten Monaten nicht ändern.

Keine Angst, trotz allem geht es hier natürlich weiter. Bisher habe ich meine Geschichten immer zu Ende geschrieben und habe das auch hier mit Sicherheit vor. Es kann allerdings sein, dass das eine oder andere Kapitel eine kleine Verspätung hat, so wie dieses hier. Habt also bitte ein klein wenig Geduld mit mir und wenn ihr mich weiterhin so gut mit Reviews motiviert, werde ich wohl das eine oder andere Stündchen Schlaf opfern, um doch schneller weiterzumachen. Bis bald also und nun ohne weiteres Geschwafel zum nächsten Kapitel.

Viel Spaß damit, Eure Iome

**4. Kapitel**

Hermine schloss die Augen und war leicht genervt. Diese Diskussion hatte sie doch vorhin schon einmal mit Hagrid geführt. „Ja, verdammt, ich war im Verbotenen Wald. Und glaubt mir, ich wäre im Nachhinein überall sonst lieber gewesen, als dort. Aber ich war so sicher, dass ihr mich vergessen habt, dass ich mich in die Bibliothek verkrümelt habe und da bin ich dann auf ein Ritual gestoßen, was man nur an seinem 17. Geburtstag durchführen kann. Na ja, vermutlich könnt ihr euch den Rest denken."

Ron seufzte, ließ sich auf dem Fußboden nieder und zog Hermine und Harry mit sich herunter. „Hört mal Leute, das ist ziemlich dumm gelaufen." Zustimmendes Nicken folgte und Hermine die jetzt rechts neben ihm saß murmelte: „Stimmt und dabei wisst ihr noch nicht mal alles." Sofort hatte sie wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde. Sie blickte betrübt von einem zum anderen und zog dann ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Der ist hin. Ich hab dieses dämliche Ritual vollzogen und es ist nichts passiert, nichts, außer dass mein Zauberstab jetzt nicht mehr funktioniert. Deshalb bin ich dann im Dunklen durch den Wald gestolpert und bin zum Glück ziemlich genau bei Hagrid gelandet."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Gib mal her." Dann grabschte er sich Hermines Zauberstab und betrachtete ihn im Schein des Feuers. „Hm, sieht ganz normal aus. Keine Absplitterungen, keine Risse, keine Brüche. Der müsste eigentlich funktionieren." Kaum hatte er das gesagt zeigte er mit dem Stab aufs Feuer und rief „Incendio". Sofort schlugen die Flammen höher.

Harry zog wieder die Stirn in Falten und sprach dann „Orchideus", woraufhin sofort ein Strauß hübscher Blumen aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes spross. „Ich weiß nicht, was Du hast, Mine, aber Dein Zauberstab ist absolut in Ordnung. Der macht genau das, was er soll. Hier!" Er hielt ihr den Stab wieder hin. „Probier noch mal, ob er bei Dir nicht doch auch funktioniert."

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und probierte nacheinander die gleichen Sprüche, wie zuvor Harry. Beide hatten keinerlei Wirkung und auch ein Lichtzauber brachte keine Wirkung. Frustriert reichte Hermine den Stab Ron und bat ihn, die Zauber auch zu testen. Wie bei Harry funktionierten sie bei ihm tadellos und Hermine fluchte leise. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Warum muss so was ausgerechnet mir passieren? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein."

Auch Harry und Ron sahen nicht gerade glücklich aus, nachdem nun festzustehen schien, dass nicht der Stab, sondern Hermines Zauberkräfte bei diesem mysteriösen Ritual Schaden genommen hatten. „War nicht gerade ein toller Geburtstag, oder?"

„Nein, Ron, war es nicht. Aber ich bin ja selbst schuld. Verflucht! Wie konnte ich bloß auf so eine dusselige Idee kommen?"

Harry mischte sich ein. „Das weißt nur Du allein, aber nimm es nicht so tragisch. Morgen gehen wir nach dem Unterricht zu McGonagall und ihr wird schon was einfallen."

„Du bist lustig! Was soll ihr den da einfallen, wenn auf einmal meine Zauberkräfte weg sind? Außerdem müsste ich ihr dann ja auch sagen seit wann und was ich gemacht habe."

„Mmm, sei mir nicht böse, Mine, aber da wirst Du wohl nicht drum rum kommen, wenn Du nicht plötzlich wieder zaubern kannst." Ron legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Du hast Dir doch sonst noch nie was zu Schulden kommen lassen."

Richtig beruhigt war Hermine dadurch auch nicht, aber gemeinsam mit Ron und Harry stellte sie fest, dass es jetzt zu spät war, um noch großartig zu diskutieren. Sie bat Harry, den Bannspruch von ihrer Tür zu nehmen und so konnten alle drei erst einmal schlafen gehen.

Dem nächsten Tag unausgeschlafen entgegen zu treten wäre auch eine ziemlich schlechte Idee gewesen. Nicht dass Hermine und ihre Freunde nach fünf Stunden schlaf putzmunter waren, aber immerhin hatten sie eine Mütze voll Schlaf bekommen und würden diesen Tag schon irgendwie überstehen.

Geschichte der Zauberei bot allen dreien noch zwei Stunden lang die Möglichkeit die Augen hin und wieder zu schließen. Zumindest so lang, bis der Geist von Professor Binns zu nah an ihnen vorbei schwebte und die kalte Aura, welche Geister im Allgemeinen umgab, sie wieder wachrüttelte.

Zu Kräuterkunde waren sie dann schon etwas munterer und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war wie immer interessant genug, um einen dazu zu bringen, gut aufzupassen – Müdigkeit hin oder her.

Wie durch ein Wunder schienen die Zauberkräfte der Schüler an diesem Tag nicht gefordert zu sein und so fieberte Hermine immer mehr dem Unterrichtsende entgegen.

Beim Mittagessen rutschte sie unruhig auf der Bank hin und her und überlegte, ob sie es vor dem Ende der Pause noch schaffen würde zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen. Letztlich ließ sie es aber bleiben. Was sie ihrer Hauslehrerin sagen musste, war eine delikate Angelegenheit und mit Sicherheit nicht in ein paar Minuten erledigt. Außerdem hatte sie McGonagall heute noch gar nicht gesehen.

Nach dem Essen ging sie also mit dem Rest der Klasse zum Alte Runen Unterricht und anschließend in die letzte Stunde, die heute Zaubertränke war.

Bemerkenswerter Weise hatte Hermine ihre magischen Kräfte den ganzen Tag noch nicht ein einziges Mal einsetzen müssen und auch in dieser Stunde sah es lange Zeit so aus, als würde alles gut gehen. Dann aber war ein abschließender Zauberspruch notwendig um die Anti-Warzenlösung fertig zustellen. Fast schon flehend sah Hermine zu Harry hinüber, der ihr Problem beinahe sofort erkannte und versuchte ihr zu helfen, indem er den Spruch für sie sprach.

Seine letzten Worte waren noch nicht verklungen, da hatte Gryffindor auch schon vierzig Punkte verloren und ein ziemlich wütender Professor Snape stand vor dem Schülerpult. Nur das Klingeln zum Unterrichtsschluss rettete die beiden vor einer Standpauke.

Von Snapes bösen Blicken verfolgt sputeten sich die zwei den Raum zu verlassen und atmeten erst auf, als sie beinahe schon wieder im Gryffindor-Trakt waren.

Hermine blieb stehen und versuchte sich nicht zu sehr über den indirekt von ihr verursachten Punktabzug aufzuregen. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von Harry und eilte davon zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin. Mit zittrigen Händen klopfte sie an und stellte fest, dass ihr das Herz immer tiefer in die Hose rutschte, je näher der Moment kam, an dem sie der Professorin beichten musste, was sie am Vortag für eine Dummheit begangen hatte.

Doch ihr Klopfen wurde nicht erhört und sie versuchte es noch einmal. Wieder nichts. Sie drückte die Türklinke herunter, doch das Büro war verschlossen.

Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut!

Und nun? Irgendwem musste sie das Problem doch erklären. Hermine beschloss später ihr Glück noch einmal zu versuchen, hinterließ aber sicherheitshalber einen Zettel für ihre Lehrerin, in dem sie um ein Gespräch bat.

Dieser Zettel verhalf ihr jedoch nicht zu einen Termin mit Professor McGonagall, sondern zu einem recht unerfreulichen Besuch der Eule von Professor Snape.

Und Eule war das falsche Wort für das Federvieh, welches zwei Stunden später an das Fenster von Hermines Zimmer klopfte. Im ersten Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl einen fliegenden Flickenteppich zu sehen. Die Eule schien eine Mischung aus allen Eulenarten zu sein, die Hermine sich vorstellen konnte. Da waren weiße, braune, schwarze und graue Flecken in ihrem Gefieder und irgendwo darunter schimmerte rosa Haut hindurch. Der Schnabel des Tieres, das noch immer wie verrückt gegen das Glas pickte, weil Hermine nur da stand und es verwundert ansah, war von einem tiefdunklen Violett, wohingegen die Augen sie gelb anleuchteten.

Endlich erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Starre und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule flatterte aufgeregt hinein, ließ den Brief aus ihrer Kralle einfach fallen, verschwand nach wenigen Sekunden wieder und legte einen Sturzflug hin. Gryffindors Vorzeigeschülerin sah ihr noch einige Sekunden hinterher, griff aber dann nach dem Brief und erkannte sofort das Symbol der Slytherin-Schlage, welche das Siegel zierte.

Nervös geworden brach sie es und zog das kurze Schreiben hervor.

_Miss Granger,_

_kommen Sie umgehend in mein Büro._

_Professor Snape_

Hermine ließ den Brief sinken und setzte sich aufs Bett. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten und noch mehr schlechte Überraschungen konnte sie heute nun wirklich nicht brauchen.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

Schon jetzt frustriert über das unvermeidbare Zusammentreffen mit dem, nicht nur bei Hermine, unbeliebtesten Lehrer, legte sie ihre Schülerrobe an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Snape.

Es war nicht so, dass sie Snape hasste, so wie Harry und Ron, aber sie fürchtete ihn. Und das zu Recht. Er war zwar der Lehrer, der Hermines Wissensdurst am besten verstand und auch jener, der sie im Unterricht am meisten forderte, aber gleichzeitig war er ein ungerechter Mensch, der Leistung nur anzuerkennen schien, wenn sie von reinblütigen Zauberern erbracht wurde, die zu seinem eigenen Haus gehörten. Anderweitige Leistungen ignorierte er gekonnt oder versuchte sie durch Einschüchterung im Keim zu ersticken. Dies alles führte nicht gerade zu einer angenehmen Lernatmosphäre, wenn man ein Gryffindor war. Oder ein Ravenclaw. Oder ein Hufflepuff.

Als Hermine an der Tür des Klassenraums ankam blieb sie kurz stehen, strich sich über den Rock, kontrollierte wie ihre Haare saßen und atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. Mit dem Gefühl nicht mehr ruhiger werden zu können, klopfte sie an und wartete auf sein „Herein.". Doch das kam nicht. Stattdessen wurde die Tür links von ihr aufgerissen und an die Wand gedonnert.

Snape bellte sie an, zu ihm zu kommen und als sie nicht schnell genug schaltete, schnauzte er: „Was soll das, Granger? Wird das heute noch, oder denken Sie ich habe ewig Zeit?"

Nun beeilte sich Hermine das Labor zu betreten. Der Raum war stickig und es roch nach verschiedenen köchelnden Zaubertränken. Bevor sie jedoch Gelegenheit hatte, sich genau umzusehen, erinnerte Snapes eindringliche Stimme wieder daran, dass sie nicht zum Vergnügen hier war. „Nun, Miss Granger, was liegt so schwer auf Ihrem Herz, dass Sie darüber sprechen müssen?"

Hermines Mund klappte auf und gleich wieder zu. Völlig perplex starrte sie ihn an und brachte kein intelligentes Wort über ihre Lippen. Ein unintelligentes allerdings auch nicht.

„MISS GRANGER, ich habe Sie etwas gefragt und ich erwarte eine vernünftige Antwort!"

„Sir, ich … ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.", stammelte Hermine unsicher und trat instinktiv ein wenig von ihm weg.

Snape stieß ein kehliges „Ha." hervor und hielt ihr den Zettel hin, den sie an der Tür für Professor McGonagall hinterlassen hatte. „Dann, Miss Granger, bilde ich mir diesen Wisch hier wohl nur ein?"

Hermine schluckte, trat ihm dann aber mutig einen Schritt entgegen und antwortete: „Der war für meine Hauslehrerin bestimmt und es ist eine Angelegenheit, die ich mit ihr besprechen muss." Trotz lag in ihrer Stimme. Was bildete Snape sich eigentlich ein, einfach den Zettel von der Tür zu nehmen?

„Nun, dann sind Sie ja bei mir völlig richtig. Reden Sie endlich!" Snape musste ein hämisches Grinsen unterdrücken. Diese nervige Besserwisserin würde gleich ihr blaues Wunder erleben.

Die Schülerin vor ihm war sprachlos und er ließ sie noch ein paar Sekunden zittern, bis er zur Erklärung ansetzte. „Ihre verehrte Hauslehrerin ist leider momentan etwas indisponiert und wird für einige Wochen ausfallen. Da alle anderen Professoren um Ausreden nie verlegen zu sein scheinen, wurde mir vom Direktor die Aufgabe übertragen vorübergehend die Gryffindors als Hauslehrer zu betreuen. Und nun, Miss Granger, fordere ich Sie ein letztes Mal auf, mit der Sprache herauszurücken!" Jetzt unterdrückte er seine Häme nicht länger und seine Lippen kräuselten sich angesichts des immer blasser werdenden Mädchens vor ihm.

Hermine war noch immer, oder vielleicht auch schon wieder, sprachlos. Das musste ein ganz schlechter Scherz des Universums sein! In der Realität jedenfalls war es doch völlig ausgeschlossen, dass Snape jetzt ihr Hauslehrer war und sie ihm dann auch noch davon berichten musste, was sie angestellt hatte!

Und doch deutete alles daraufhin, dass es so war. Sie kniff sich in den Arm, spürte den Schmerz und begann zu akzeptieren, dass ihr keine Wahl blieb. Zu ihrem Glück waren erst wenige Sekunden vergangen, als sie sich gesammelt hatte und bereit war, sich so gut es ging aus der Situation zu retten. „Ich … ich … ich habe…"

Snape warf ihr einen äußerst bösen Blick zu und eingeschüchtert wie sie war, begann sie nun endlich ganze Sätze zu bilden. „Ich habe Probleme mit meinem Zauberstab."

Die linke Augenbraue Snapes zog sich in typischer Manier nach oben und verharrte da auch, als er nachfragte: „Was genau für Schwierigkeiten?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht genau, es ob es an meinem Zauberstab oder an mir liegt, aber ich kann nicht mehr zaubern." Sie senkte den Blick und wartete auf sein Donnerwetter.

Doch das einzige, was aus Snapes Mund kam, war: „Seit wann genau, Miss Granger?"

„Seit gestern, Sir." Innerlich kämpfte Hermine gerade gegen ihren Fluchtinstinkt an, der ihr riet, jetzt so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

Snape schwieg für einen Moment und begann dann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Hermines Nervosität steigerte sich immer mehr.

„Welchen Zauberspruch haben Sie zuletzt verwendet, Miss Granger?"

Verflucht! Das war die Frage, auf die sie ihm nun wirklich nicht antworten konnte, ohne eine Menge Ärger zu bekommen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

„Sie wissen es nicht? Granger, ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort. Aber das macht nichts. Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab und dann werde ich es auch ohne Ihre Hilfe herausbekommen."

Widerstrebend tat Hermine, was er verlangte und zog den Stab auf ihrem Umhang. Für eine Sekunde fürchtete sie, er könne damit tatsächlich bestimmen, was sie am Vortag versucht hatte, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Harry und Ron gestern Nacht noch damit gezaubert hatten. Sie musste sich schwer das Lachen verkneifen, als Snape seinen Zauberstab an ihren hielt, „Prior Incantado" murmelte und dann das rauchige Abbild eines Blumenstraußes in der Luft erschien. Mit grimmigem Gesicht sah er zu Hermine hinüber, bevor er „Finite Incantatem" sagte und zu ihr trat.

„Ich werde es Ihnen jetzt genau einmal sagen und ich hoffe, Sie hören mir gut zu! Sie werden mir jetzt sofort mitteilen, was Sie gemacht haben, bevor Sie nicht mehr zaubern konnten, sonst werde ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Und glauben Sie mir, dann wird Ihnen dieses dämliche Grinsen schon bald vergehen! Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Hermine schluckte schwer und knetete nervös ihre Hände. Wie war sie nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, sie könne vor ihm verheimlichen, was geschehen war? Es half alles nichts. Selbst wenn sie bis zum Ende ihrer Schulzeit nachsitzen würde, sie musste es ihm sagen. „Ja, Sir." Dann tastete sie neben sich nach einen Stuhl und ließ sich ungefragt darauf sinken. „Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht genau, was geschehen ist. Ich werde Ihnen alles sagen, aber ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht."

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend zuckte Snapes Augenbraue nach oben. Das Mädchen schien tatsächlich mit sich zu kämpfen zu haben. Das war also kein dummer Scherz auf seine Kosten oder ein Versuch die verlorenen Punkte vom Nachmittag zurückzuholen. Nun denn, sollte sie sprechen. Er würde schon erfahren, was passiert war.

Noch einmal holte Hermine tief Luft, bevor sie dem Professor vom Verlauf ihres Geburtstages erzählte. Manches, was ihr unwichtig erschien, ließ sie aus und sprach stattdessen bald schon davon, welches Ritual sie in einem Buch der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Sie nahm wahr, dass Snape daraufhin tief einatmete und sich an seinen Labortisch setzte. Mit Widerwillen erzählte sie ihm davon, dass sie beschlossen hatte, das Ritual durchzuführen und auch wohin sie dazu gegangen war.

Inzwischen hatte Snape die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen stumm den Kopf. War es denn möglich, dass eine sonst so intelligente Schülerin eine solche Dummheit beging? Unglaublich!

Als Hermine vom Verlauf des Rituals erzählte und auch davon, dass danach ihr Zauberstab nicht mehr funktioniert hatte, nickte er vor sich hin. Ja, das erschien ihm logisch. Sämtliche magische Kraft, die ihn ihr gelegen hatte, war vermutlich von ihr abgeleitet worden. Wohin auch immer. Dummes, dummes Mädchen!

Von ihrem Heimweg berichtete Hermine nur knapp, ließ dabei sowohl Hagrid, als auch Harry und Ron aus dem Spiel und erzählte einzig, dass sie nur durch Harrys Versuche wisse, dass es nicht an ihrem Zauberstab liegen konnte.

Natürlich lag es nicht an ihrem Zauberstab! Es lag an ihr. Was glaubte sie denn, was sie dort im Wald gemacht hatte? In die Zukunft sehen? Wohl kaum. Was auch immer sie für ein Buch erwischt hatte, es musste schwarzmagisch und eine gut getarnte Falle sein. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass sie überhaupt lebend aus dem Wald gekommen war.

Alles in Snape schrie danach ihr die schärfsten Strafen aufzulasten, die er finden konnte, doch er unterdrückte diesen Impuls. Im Moment schien sie auch so schon genug gestraft. Stattdessen stand er auf und begann wieder durch den Raum zu wandern. Was sollte er ihr denn jetzt sagen? Dass sie keine Hexe mehr war? Wer konnte das wissen? Er entschloss sich letztlich ehrlich zu ihr zu sein.

Die Schulsprecherin saß da, knetete schon wieder ihre Hände, kaute nervös an ihrer Unterlippe und war leichenblass geworden, als er sich ihr zugewendet hatte. „Miss Granger, ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht sagen, dass dies die größte Dummheit war, die Sie oder einer Ihrer Freunde, sich jemals erlaubt haben."

Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Nein, das musste er wirklich nicht. Das wusste sie auch so schon.

„Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Oder viel besser: Haben Sie überhaupt gedacht? Vermutlich nicht, wenn ich mir ansehen, was Sie sich selbst angetan haben. Aber vielleicht wissen Sie das ja noch gar nicht." Er legte eine Pause ein und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Miss Granger, ich fürchte dieses Gefühl der versickernden Magie, war keine Sinnestäuschung. Dieses Ritual war vermutlich eine Falle. Eine, die Ihnen ihre gesamten magischen Kräfte geraubt zu haben scheint und ich bin mir keineswegs sicher, dass Sie sie zurückerlangen können."

Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und unterdrückte die Tränen. Vor Snape würde sie nicht heulen. Also fuhr sie sich schnell durch die Haare und sah ihn gefasst an. „Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, da etwas zu machen, Sir?"

Snape hatte erwartet, sie in Tränen ausbrechen zu sehen, doch stattdessen schien sie stark genug zu sein, sich mit dem Problem auseinanderzusetzen. Das imponierte ihm mehr, als ihm lieb war. „Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Granger. Ich kenne dieses Ritual nicht, was Sie durchgeführt haben und ich begreife nicht, wieso es Ihnen frei zugänglich war. Das Buch, in dem es stand, gehört in die verbotene Abteilung und stand dort vermutlich nur nicht, weil seine Gefährlichkeit bisher nicht bekannt war." Er setzte sich wieder und beschloss, dies sei kein Problem, mit dem er oder die Granger allein klar kommen konnten. „Gehen Sie jetzt, Miss Granger und kommen Sie morgen direkt nach dem Frühstück zum Direktor. Ich werde mit ihm besprechen, was Sie mir erzählt haben und dann sehen wir weiter." In seine Stimme klang beinahe so etwas wie Mitgefühl mit.

Verwirrt sah Hermine ihn an. Wenn der Zaubertrankprofessor einer Gryffindor Mitgefühl zeigte, egal wie gering das auch ausfallen mochte, stand es nicht gut, um sie. Ganz und gar nicht gut. Und trotzdem ging es ihr jetzt etwas besser. Jemand kannte ihr Problem und würde versuchen es zu lösen. Auch wenn es Professor Snape war, gab es ihr ein gutes Gefühl, dass sich noch dadurch verstärkte, dass sie begriff, ohne eine Strafe davongekommen zu sein. Im Hinausgehen drehte sie sich um. „Danke, dass Sie mir zugehört haben und mir helfen wollen, Sir."

„Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh, Miss Granger. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass Ihnen überhaupt noch irgendwer helfen kann."

TBC

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Liebe Leser,

wie zu erwarten hat es leider diesmal etwas länger gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel. Ich bin momentan dabei Schulungen durchzuführen für mein neues Projekt und die wollen alle vor- und nachbereitet sein. Deshalb kann ich auch nicht versprechen, dass es in den nächsten Wochen schneller geht. Mitte Oktober habe ich allerdings Urlaub und dann hoffe ich, dass ich ein paar Kapitel auf Reserve schreiben kann.

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu und gebe euch eine Rund Kekse aus.

Liebe Grüße,

Eure Iome

**6. Kapitel**

Auch Hermine war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob ihr geholfen werden konnte. Snape Pessimismus hatte sich auf sie übertragen und mit hängenden Schultern kehrte sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Ron hatte sie vorher hinausstürmen sehen und war nun gleich an ihrer Seite. „Was ist denn los, Mine? Hat McGonagall Dich so hart bestraft?"

Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war ein Kopfschütteln, bevor Hermine die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Raum ging. Sie war jetzt keinesfalls in der Lage sich mit Ron oder irgendwem sonst über die Möglichkeit zu unterhalten, dass sie ihre Zauberkräfte für alle Zeiten verloren haben könnte. Noch bestand Hoffnung und solange sie die noch hatte, würde sie stark sein und ignorieren, dass es für sie auch schlecht ausgehen konnte. Zudem hätte sie jetzt Ron offenbaren müssen, wer momentan ihr Hauslehrer war. Das war fast noch schlimmer, als die Sache mit den Zauberkräften.

Oben angekommen drückte sie die Türklinge hinunter und trat ein. Harry hatte netterweise den Bann von der Tür genommen. Sonst hätte sie schon an dieser Stelle derbe Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Nun, eigentlich hatte sie die auch so. Sie war Schulsprecherin, hatte Sonderaufgaben, wie das gelegentliche Patroulieren in den Gängen rund um den Turm ihres Hauses und die Überwachung der Disziplin während der Mahlzeiten Zum Glück hatte sie diese Aufgaben nicht allein zu bewältigen, denn die Lehrer übernahmen einen großen Anteil daran und auch ihr Schulsprecherkollege Terry Boot, und doch kam sich Hermine jetzt schon eingeschränkt vor, so ganz ohne ihre Magie.

Dabei war das erst der Anfang. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn sie morgen im Unterricht zaubern musste? Oder wenn es notwendig war, sich zu verteidigen. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Malfoy und Co. herausbekommen könnten, dass sie magisch gesehen wehrlos war. Sie musste daran denken, Harry und Ron zu bitten, sie zu beschützen, falls das geschah.

Doch kaum schien sie ein Problem in Gedanken gelöst zu haben, tauchten neue auf. Wie würde es wohl mit ihr weitergehen, wenn sie wirklich keine Hexe mehr wäre? Dann müsste sie mit absoluter Sicherheit die Schule verlassen, damit auch ihre Freunde und hätte nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss. Dann würden sich ihre Zukunftspläne tatsächlich in Luft auflösen und sie konnte sich wieder über einen beinahe zahnlosen Patienten gebeugt stehen sehen.

Während Hermine oben grübelte, ging es unten im Gemeinschaftsraum Ron und Harry nicht anders. Flüsternd tauschten sie ihre Vermutungen aus, was wohl Hermines Strafe sei, während sie eine Partie Snape explodiert spielten. So richtig kamen sie zu keinem Schluss und beinahe wollte sich Harry schon auf den Weg machen, um bei Hermine zu klopfen, doch dann entschied er sich bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten. Wenn sie bereit war zu reden, würde sie es tun.

Aber auch am nächsten Morgen war Hermine überaus schweigsam. Sie war ziemlich erschlagen von all ihren schlechten Zukunftsvisionen und dem Mangel an Schlaf, hatte Angst, was ihr das Gespräch mit dem Direktor bringen würde und letztlich fürchtete sie auch, dass ihre Freunde sie für verrückt erklärten, wenn sie verständen, was sie mit diesem dummen Ritual alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte.

Sie schlang ihr Frühstück hinunter und als Professor Dumbledore sich erhob, stand auch sie auf und folgte ihm in gebührendem Abstand. Professor Snape hatte sie heute noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, doch vermutlich würde sich das gleich ändern.

Dumbledore nahm die Schritte hinter sich wahr, drehte sich jedoch erst zu ihr um, als sie beide schon fast den Wasserspeier erreicht hatten. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Ich denke wir haben etwas zu besprechen."

Die steinerne Wendeltreppe senkte sich hinab, als der Direktor das Passwort flüsterte und Hermine folgte ihm nach oben.

Sie hatten kaum das Büro betreten, da flog auch schon Fawkes auf Dumbledore zu und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Der hielt ihm stattdessen den Arm hin und mahnte den Vogel: „Fawkes, mein Lieber. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag. Geh zurück auf Deinen Platz und hör uns von da aus zu. Du wirst schon nichts verpassen." Der Phönix legte den Kopf schief, stieg hinüber auf den ihm hingestreckten Arm und von da zurück auf seine Stange, als der Direktor mit ihm an dieser ankam.

Voller Erstaunen hatte Hermine diese Szene beobachtet und darüber beinahe vergessen, warum sie hier war. Snapes Erscheinen hinter ihr in der Tür, erinnerte sie jedoch schnell wieder daran. Sie nickte ihm zu und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Professor."

Er nickte nur zurück und begrüßte stattdessen den Direktor mit einem, für seine Verhältnisse, sehr freundlichen Gruß und ließ sich dann in einem schwarzen Ohrensessel neben einem storchenbeinigen Tischchen nieder.

Hermine blieb stehen und wartete auf was immer nun folgen würde. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Das wurde nicht besser, da ihr sowohl Snape, als auch Dumbledore missmutige Blicke zuwarfen. Von ihrem Zaubertranklehrer war sie das gewöhnt, doch den Direktor hatte sie so noch nie erlebt.

Dieser setzte sich jetzt hinter seinen großen Schreibtisch und betrachtete die Schülerin eingehend. Als er jedoch merkte, wie unwohl sie sich zu fühlen schien, bot er ihr endlich einen Platz an und begann zu sprechen. „Miss Granger, ich habe von Professor Snape sehr ungute Nachrichten über Sie erhalten. Stimmt es, dass Sie im Verbotenen Wald waren und dort durch ein Ritual Ihre Zauberkräfte verloren haben?"

Hermine schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Noch nie hatte sich die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore so kalt und gleichzeitig bedrückt angehört. Sie fuhr sich schnell über die Lider, bevor sie antwortete: „Ja, Sir. Das stimmt leider."

Dumbledore schüttelte sein graues Haupt und schob die Brille nach oben. „Nun, ich denke, Sie sollten mir alles noch einmal ganz genau erzählen. Beginnen Sie, Miss Granger. Und ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie nichts aus. Und ich meine nichts!"

Hermine schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass sie nun sowohl Hagrid, als auch Ron und Harry erwähnen musste, doch sie vermutete, dass denen wohl kaum Schwierigkeiten blühten. Schließlich waren sie nicht so dumm gewesen unbekannte Rituale auszuführen.

Also begann sie zu erzählen und verschwieg diesmal nichts. Snape hatte die Arme verschränkt und machte ein grimmiges Gesicht, insbesondere, als sie nun die Kleinigkeiten erzählte, die sie am Vorabend weggelassen hatte. Der Direktor dagegen saß ungerührt in seinem Sessel und tippte die Fingerspitzen beider Hände gegeneinander.

Als Hermine endete, zog er ein schweres Buch aus einer Schublade und hielt es hoch. „War es dieses Buch, Miss Granger, aus dem Sie die Beschreibung für das Ritual hatten?"

Hermine erkannte den dunkelgrünen Ledereinband sofort und nickte. „Ja, Sir."

In der Mitte des Buches war ein Lesezeichen und Dumbledore schlug es an der entsprechenden Stelle auf. „Dann sprechen wir also vom eben jenem Vorgang, der in der Warnung als schwarzmagisch und äußerst machtvoll beschrieben wird? Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie ernsthaft fragen, wie Sie das ignorieren konnten."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich habe es nicht ernst genommen. Es klang so einfach und ich habe auch alles genau so gemacht, wie es im Buch stand. Ich weiß ja, dass es dumm war, dass überhaupt versuchen zu wollen, aber ich verstehe ja noch nicht einmal, was ich falsch gemacht habe."

Dumbledore stand auf und ging zu Fawkes, um ihn zu füttern. Dann seufzte er leise und Traurigkeit, aber auch ein wenig Resignation schienen in diesem Laut mitzuschwingen. „Zumindest das kann ich Ihnen beantworten. Sie haben vorgestern nicht Ihren magischen siebzehnten Geburtstag gehabt."

Nun war Hermine irritiert. „Bitte, Sir, können Sie mir das erklären?"

„Wie es das Schicksal so will, wurde ich, noch bevor ich von Professor Snape von Ihrer Verfehlung erfuhr, über etwas anderes unterrichtet. Können Sie sich an ihr drittes Schuljahr erinnern, in dem Sie im Besitz eines Zeitumkehrers waren? Nun, das Ministerium hat eine Behörde für die Kontrolle der Zeitumkehrer und nun sind ihnen die Ungereimtheiten Ihres Stundenplans aufgefallen. Professor McGonagall muss sich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen einigen Vorwürfen stellen, da sie Ihnen das Gerät damals ausgehändigt hat. Theoretisch war sie, wie Sie am besten wissen, es nicht allein, aber sie wird die Alleinschuld auf sich nehmen, denn es geht letztlich wohl nur um eine Geldstrafe. Jedenfalls wurde mir durch diese Erinnerung an den Zeitumkehrer sofort klar, warum das Ritual bei Ihnen nicht funktioniert hat. Sie müssen so um die ein oder zwei Monate älter sein, als Sie denken. Das ist der Grund dafür."

Hermine ließ ihre Hände in den Schoß sinken. Warum hatte sie denn nicht selbst daran gedacht? Unterstellte man ihr denn sonst keinen IQ, der sie zum Genie machte? Wo war ihr schlauer Verstand denn nur gewesen, als sie sich mit diesem verfluchten Buch auseinandergesetzt hatte?

Dumbledore schien ihr anzusehen, was in ihr vorging und endlich zeigte er das erste Mal an diesem Tag ein kleines Schmunzeln. „Hören Sie, Miss Granger, ich weiß, dass Sie sonst die Vernunft selbst sind und sich wohl am meisten über Ihre Dummheit ärgern. Deshalb will ich Ihnen einen Teil Ihrer Last abnehmen." Er machte kunstvoll eine Pause, sah zu Snape, der nun – was für Hermine völlig neu war – ebenfalls leicht schmunzelte und fuhr dann fort. „Machen Sie sich keine zu großen Sorgen wegen Ihrer Zauberkräfte. Die werden wohl zurückkehren. Nicht in den nächsten Tagen, aber ganz bestimmt in zwei bis drei Wochen."

Erleichterung legte sich über Hermines Körper, wie eine warme kuschelige Decke. Endlich erlaubte sie sich ein paar der Tränen zu vergießen die sie so lange zurückgehalten hatte, auch wenn es jetzt zum Glück Freudentränen waren. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte flüsterte sie. „Danke Sir! Sie wissen nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin."

„Und ich, Miss Granger, bin mir sicher, dass Sie es nicht mehr lange sein werden. Ihre Zauberkräfte nicht zu haben, bedeutet für Sie, dass sie in den nächsten drei Wochen nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen werden." Professor Dumbledore war wieder ernst geworden. „Sie sind in dieser Zeit vom Unterricht suspendiert und werden nach Hause zu ihren Eltern fahren. Sobald Sie Ihre Kräfte wieder haben, frühestens aber nach drei Wochen, können Sie wieder anreisen. Sie werden dann jedoch keine Schulsprecherin mehr sein. Ich werde nicht offiziell bekannt geben, warum Sie ausgewechselt werden, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie eine solche verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe innehaben, wenn Sie nicht einmal in der Lage sind, sich selbst von derartigen Dummheiten abzuhalten."

Das war für Hermine wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und doch nickte sie. „Ja, Sir. Ich verstehe das."

„Das war noch nicht alles. Als Strafe für die Regelübertretungen und die Art und Weise, wie Sie sich in Gefahr gebracht haben, werden Sie nach Ihrer Rückkehr jeweils zwei Stunden pro Woche mit Mister Filch die Flure säubern und ebenso zwei Stunden Strafarbeiten bei Professor Snape erledigen. Bei beiden werden Sie sich melden, wenn Sie zurück sind. Gehen Sie jetzt und packen Sie Ihre Sachen, verabschieden Sie sich von Ihren Freunden und warten Sie dann am Portal. Hagrid wird Sie in einer Stunde nach Hause bringen."

Hermine nickte gehorsam und verabschiedete sich wortkarg. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie zu all dem sagen sollte. Noch eben war sie so froh gewesen, dass sie ihre Zauberkräfte wiedererlangen würde und dann all diese Strafen. Dabei ging es ihr weniger um das Schulsprecheramt. Es war ihr im Grunde genommen sogar ganz recht, es abgeben zu können. Es war eine Mehrbelastung, doch sie wusste zum einen, dass ihre Abwesenheit und die Wahl eines neuen Schulsprechers für Tuscheleien sorgen würden und zum anderen hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen und auch noch mit Strafarbeiten überhäuft zu werden.

Und doch schrie in ihr ein kleines Stimmchen, sie solle froh sein, überhaupt noch eine Chance auf eine Zukunft in der Zauberwelt zu haben.

TBC

Na, was haltet ihr von diesen ganzen Strafen? Klingt erstmal alles ziemlich hart. Ob Dumbledore schlechte Laune hatte, oder ob die Strafen einen anderen Hintergrund haben, werdet ihr das nächste Mal erfahren.


End file.
